1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive test equipment, especially to circuit testing.
2. Description of Prior Art
A large number of voltage detectors and continuity checkers are known.
Heretofore, automotive test lights primarily consists of an alligator clip, a wire, a light, a probe and some sort of a case to house said light and probe.
Heretofore, automotive test lights do not notify the user of a malfunction in the unit (test light).
Using an alligator clip, has proven to be unsatisfactory to providing a good connection.
Using an alligator clip, the operator must change positions of the alligator clip (from positive to negative) to be able to check the opposite circuit.
Heretofore, automotive test lights have high current and should not be used on automobiles which have computer controlled circuits.
Heretofore, automotive test lights are hard to find a place to connect the alligator clip to.